


Pain || Kakashi x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Summary: Tumblr Request: Could you write a scenario for Kakashi and his s/o? Time being the attack of Pain. Like were they together when it happened, how did his gf react when she saw him defeated. What does Kakashi think when he wakes up? Smth. Like that if that would be okay 😅
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Kudos: 60





	Pain || Kakashi x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Request: Could you write a scenario for Kakashi and his s/o? Time being the attack of Pain. Like were they together when it happened, how did his gf react when she saw him defeated. What does Kakashi think when he wakes up? Smth. Like that if that would be okay 😅

A messenger from Tsunade approached as Kakashi and you stood outside your house. The wreckage and chaos going around outside were enough to know why she was. “Kakashi Hatake and Y/n L/n. I have a message from Tsunade. She said to do whatever necessary to save the village, but she said that Kakashi is going to be one of the only Jonin in the village with a chance of taking the Akatsuki member down.”

Kakashi nodded. “We’re going.”

As the messenger disappeared Kakashi looked to me. I took a deep breath. “Are you ready for this?” 

Kakashi placed his hand on my cheek and placed a soft kiss on my lips. “Whatever happens, I love you.”

“Don’t do that Kakashi. Everything is going to be fine. I’m right by your side.” He watched me with intense eyes, already moving his headband from his Sharingan eye. “I love you too.”

“Let’s go.” He jumped away, landing on buildings and using them to catapult across the village. The destruction was worse the farther we got. Explosion after explosion sounded, making it hard to hear anything around us. As we soared over where the village center used to be we noticed Iruka sitting with a Jonin. That’s when he made his move. The Akatsuki robe flowing in the wind as he landed in front of Iruka. He was known as Pain.

Kakashi landed next to Iruka and grabbed the metal bar that Pain was about to use to piece him in his hands. You landed on the other side of Iruka and put my hand on his shoulder. The hatred in Kakashi’s eyes as he watched the man before him caused you to shiver. “Iruka, come with me. Let’s get you guys out of here.”

Iruka looked up at Kakashi and then to me. Kakashi growled as he spoke. “Y/n, take the wounded one and Iruka and get them away. Leave this to me. Meet me back here.”

You grabbed one of the man’s arms and threw it around your shoulder while Iruka did the same. You didn’t want to leave Kakashi, but you knew that he could handle it until you got back. Iruka gave Kakashi a nod. “Good luck Kakashi.”

The closer the two of you got to the triage center the more your nerves heightened. You needed to get back to Kakashi. Iruka and you landed as gently as you could, trying to keep from hurting the man in your grip further. As your feet touched the ground you heard a loud rumbling. When you looked back you could see more rubble crumbling from where you had just come. 

You looked at Iruka with worry. “I have to go. That’s Kakashi.”

Iruka nodded as you jumped away from him. Your movements were desperate as you headed the same way you had just come. As you reached the location you saw some familiar faces headed the same way. Choji and his father, Choza. They followed you, knowing you had to be headed for the fight. Just the sight of you let them know who was fighting the enemy. 

From above you couldn’t see Kakashi, you had hoped that that was a good sign. Choji and Choza both grew there fists large and slammed them into the ground from above, squashing one of the two shinobi below like a bug. Pain had jumped out of the way just in time.   
You landed behind them and looked around. “Kakashi?”

Boards started to move in the rubble and the silver-haired Jonin appeared before you. “I was all set you to know. I had it covered. But this will have me preserve some chakra. Thank you.”

You noticed a hole in his vest. “Kakashi, your shoulder.”

“I’m fine. It’s nothing.”

“How’s your chakra?”

“I’ve already used up half of my chakra.” He sighed. “If this ends up being a drawn-out battle it’s going to be difficult for me.”

Pain ran for us and ninja started throwing anything they could at him. Kunai, Shuriken, ninja stars, and even different types of elemental jutsu went his way. He spoke a deep voice that surprised you. “Almighty push...” Everything that had been thrown at him was now gone.

Kakashi grabbed a kunai from his pack and tied a smoke bomb to it, tossing it to him and allowed the group to escape to formulate a plan. When the smoke cleared you had hidden. You looked at Kakashi. “What are we gonna do?” 

“His chakra allows him to push things away or pull things to him. It doesn’t look like he can use it consecutively tho. He has to wait a certain amount of time before he can activate the next one. I have a plan, but I need the three of you to help me.”

* * * * * * 

As Pain walked through the village further he had not expected the ground to break open underneath him. A Kunai came through the ground and Kakashi added his lightning to it as he came through the ground with it. With one look Pain was able to send both Kakashi and his Kunai falling to the ground a good way away from him. 

As Pain approached Kakashi he spoke. “Now!” 

From the sides, Choji and Choza came flying at Pain. “Human boulder!”

Choji and Choza were thrown backward as Pain lifted his arm, but as they went backward they pulled a hidden chain with them. The chain closed around him and Kakashi readied himself. A light blade formed in his hand and he closed in on Pain. As Kakashi’s hand should have connected with Pain the person that had been squashed before appeared before him. Kakashi’s hand made contact with him instead. 

The more the person in front of Pain was hit the more chakra is seemed to take in and before any of us could react there was another explosion. Everyone was sent flying backward. As you tried to reach for Kakashi you were thrown away from him. When your body hit the ground your vision went black. 

As you started to wake up you were groggy. Your vision was still blurred as you looked around. The pain in your head and your side was worse than you had ever felt before. As your vision slowly came back you saw Kakashi’s figure. Pain was nowhere to be found. You slowly started to sit up. “Kakashi, where did he go? He wouldn’t just leave.”

Kakashi didn’t answer you. Once you had yourself kneeling you looked back up at him. The blur in your vision was now gone. Your eyes were playing tricks on you. You were seeing things. Kakashi was buried up to his chest in rubble and his head hanging forward. You scrambled to stand, almost losing your balance. 

Choji came up beside you as you started running. “Kakashi!” You dropped to your knees in front of him. He couldn’t be gone. There was no way. Nobody could take out the copy ninja. So many had tried and so many had failed. You could feel the tears flowing down your face before you could stop them. “KAKASHI!” He was the love of your life, this was impossible. 

The pain in your heart was threatening to stop your breath. Your breath was fast, you were hardly able to catch them. “Choji! Help me get him out of here.” The two of you worked on the rubble around him, moving it away from his body. Your strength was near existent so Choji did most of the work. 

When Choji was able to move him they laid Kakashi down where there was little debris. You lifted his head into your lap and ran your hand through his hair. A tear dripped from your cheek and left a small wet spot on Kakashi’s forehead. You tried so hard to keep your sobs silent, but how could you? Your body shook as you tried to hold it back. “This isn’t happening.” Choji looked over at you and noticed his father had sat up at well. The two men giving you sympathetic eyes. “They can’t have him.” A lump was forming in your throat, your ability to talk disappearing as the tears flowed more. You leaned forward and placed your head on his chest, sobbing into his vest. 

For what felt like an eternity you weren’t able to control yourself. It didn’t matter what either man there with you did, they couldn’t bring Kakashi back. Your heart felt like someone had ripped it from your chest. Losing Kakashi had always been your worst fear. He was your kryptonite. As you sobbed into his chest you felt a hand touch your back. You hadn’t thought anyone was behind you, but someone must have snuck up there. Choji’s voice broke the silence. “Pa, Y/n.” His voice sounded cheerful. “Look!” 

As you lifted your head from Kakashi’s chest you realized where the hand had come from. Kakashi’s eyes were open. Kakashi sat up with a start and took a hard breath. “What’s going on?” The confusion in his eyes was overtaken when he saw the look on your face. “Y/n?” 

Your eyes grew wide. You couldn’t believe what you were seeing. The tears started flowing again, but this time they were tears of joy. You threw yourself into Kakashi’s arm, the two of you falling back against the ground. You placed your lips to his lips and the intensity of your kiss caused him to wonder what had happened even more. His memory was blank. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” You smiled into the kiss as Kakashi wrapped his arms around you. 

“I don’t know what the hell happened after I used my Mangekyo to get rid of that nail that Pain sent for me, my mind is black, but I guess whatever it was I can thank it for this.” He placed another kiss to your lips and rolled you onto your back, just happy that he had you in his arms once again.


End file.
